


Stuck on You

by TheyAllLivedHappily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, chlonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAllLivedHappily/pseuds/TheyAllLivedHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette says something she regrets in the heat of the moment and tries to make it up to Chloe. This is the start of a long friendship and maybe even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

Chloe wasn't the idiot people thought she was. Not entirely at least. She could see what people though of her. She could see the looks on their faces when they saw her coming. She knew when she had gone too far, but that had never stopped her before.

  
Since Marinette had first stood up to her she had slowly grown more used to the challenges. She anticipated them the moment she started something and she occasionally enjoyed them.

  
Marinette was different than Chloe, she never took things too far. Sure, she had thrown her fair share of insults, but she restrained herself enough to keep things safe.  
After the latest Akuma attack, Marinette wasn't feeling so generous.

  
“Why are you so... so,” her cheeks were red with fury as she struggled to find the words, “Mean?!”

  
“Mean?” Chloe laughed harshly, poising her hand to her hip, “Oh please. You know nothing about how the world works.”

  
“I know nothing?” Marinette scoffed indignantly, “You know nothing of kindness or friendship! No one will ever like you!”

  
Chloe just laughed, her automatic response to insults. What was that pain in her chest? Why did she feel tears collecting in her eyes?

  
“You're not worth my time,” she muttered, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes to hide the redness that was forming.

  
“Wait- Chloe.” Her voice had softened. She had seen the effect of her words.

  
A gentle hand found Chloe's shoulder and she pushed it off with a huff. “Honestly Marinette, can't you just leave me alone?”

  
Marinette's eyes were wide with worry as a soft frown landed on her face. “I didn't mean-”

  
“Just leave me alone!” She was running away, already folding in on herself as her voice cracked.

 

Marinette lay in her bed that night, Tikki curled into her loose hair and petting her cheek comfortingly.

  
“I shouldn't have said that. Even Chloe has feelings,” she said quietly to avoid her parents overhearing.

  
“I'm sure she's fine,” Tikki said gently.

  
“You didn't see her face,” she sighed, covering her eyes as she groaned in frustration, “I've never seen her like that before.”

  
“Maybe you should apologize?”

  
She groaned again, dragging her blanket over her head. “She's never apologized for the things she does!” She whined already knowing what she was going to do.

  
“Marinette,” Tikki scolded gently, “You're better than that.”

  
“I know.” That didn't stop the pout that remained on her lips.

  
“You need to rest Marinette.”

  
“I can't.” She threw off her blanket, mind made up. “I've got to make it up to her.”

  
“What?”

  
“She loves Ladybug right? So what if Ladybug paid her a visit?”

  
“I don't know about this...”

  
She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, face in her hands, “I just can't get the look on her face out of my head. I swear she was going to cry.”

  
Tikki hesitated, landing on her shoulder with a tired sigh, “Fine. Let's do it.”

  
Within minutes Ladybug stood in Marinette's place, her yoyo readied for the journey across the city.

 

She stood on Chloe's balcony, hesitantly peeking in through the window. Chloe was in bed, but she wasn't asleep. A magazine sat in her lap as she lazily flipped through the pages.

  
Her hand had reached up and tapped on the glass before she could reconsider. Chloe's eyes shot up in fear, but when they met Ladybugs bright red suit it shifted to confusion with a hint of excitement. She stumbled over her blankets trying to get out of bed before running to the door, pulling it open in a heartbeat.

  
“Ladybug!” she shrieked, throwing her arms around her neck in a tight hug, “What are you doing here?”

  
“Just... wanted to check in on my biggest fan!” She knew the excuse would satisfy Chloe's ego.

  
“Of course! I should have expected you!” She happily accepted the explanation pulling Ladybug inside by her wrist.

  
“So- um- How are you?” She tried to keep her tone casual but ended up sounding confused.

  
“I'm great! Perfect! Everything's been going great for me!” She was clearly trying to brag, but Ladybug knew better.

  
“I'm glad. I know how much everyone likes you at your school.” She hoped the transition hadn't been to obvious.

  
Chloe's eyes widened and Ladybug was certain she saw the wetness return to them before she shook it off. “Of course they do! Everyone loves me!”

  
Ladybug did something completely against everything she was used to then. She reached out and pulled Chloe into a hug, the first one she had initiated. She could hear Chloe's gasp as she froze in surprise, quickly reciprocating as her arms wound around Ladybugs waist.

  
She was unsure what more she could say or do, so when they pulled apart Ladybug was prepared to make a haste exit when she spotted tears running down the other girls cheeks.

  
“Hey, what's wrong?” She gently grabbed her shoulders, running her hands over her arms in an attempt at comfort.

  
“I'm fine,” Chloe tried to laugh it off like she always did, pushing her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to look confident.

  
“Do you want to talk about it? Ladybugs are good listeners.” She tried to keep things light, but she couldn't ignore the regret and pity scratching at her as she knew this was her fault.

  
“I-” Chloe sighed, deflating as she slumped over, “That would be nice.”

  
“Come on,” Ladybug took her hand and led her back to the bed where they sat side by side, Ladybug's legs curled up under her so she could turn herself toward Chloe, “So what's going on?”

  
“It's nothing really. It's stupid...”

  
“No it's not,” Ladybug interjected quickly, “If it upsets you then it's not stupid.”

  
Chloe cracked a small smile, eyes shining with both sadness and admiration as she looked up at Ladybug. “It's just... Well, believe it or not, at my school people don't like me as much as everyone else does.”

  
“Really?” She tried to sound genuinely surprised, wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulder.

  
“I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.” She sighed, her head falling onto Ladybug's shoulder. “I shouldn't care what they think- I don't care! But sometimes...” she trailed off with a shrug.

  
“Well have you tried making friends? Being friendly goes a long way.”

  
“I'm not good at that stuff. The only friends I've ever had I made by accident.”

  
“I think that if you tried you could have a ton of friends.”

  
“I couldn't,” she whined, furiously wiping the tears from her cheeks, “Everyone hates me! No one could ever like me.”

  
“I like you,” she surprised herself with the genuineness in her voice. The small and very real smile that curled on Chloe's lips was all that she needed to forget any thoughts of regret. Before she knew it Chloe was wrapping her arms around her waist and she was being pulled into a hug. She ran her gloved fingers through the loose blonde curls and Chloe rested her head against her shoulder. Ladybug realized with some surprise that they were basically cuddling, and with even more surprise that she wasn't uncomfortable at all. Quite the opposite.

 

When school came the next day Chloe was in a great mood. She strut through the halls with her head held high, Sabrina happily trailing behind.

  
When she made her way to her seat she was ready to get the day started. What she hadn't expected was for Marinette to approach her, standing nervously in front of the table.  
“What do you want?” She asked with a venom hard to miss.

  
Marinette fidgeted, nervously stumbling over her words, “Well- Um- About yesterday.”

  
For once Chloe stayed silent, allowing Marinette to form her words.

  
“I'm really sorry about what I said,” she finally spit it out, “I was just upset and I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry.”

  
“You think your insults hurt my feelings?” she scoffed, looking at her nails to avoid Marinette's eyes, “I can't even remember what you said. It was just a pathetic attempt to make yourself feel better.”

  
She allowed herself to peek up at Marinette who, to her surprise, had a small smile on her lips.

  
“I'm still sorry.” She turned and walked to her seat without another word. Chloe watched her go, a fluttering that she had only experienced with Ladybug growing in her stomach. She snapped herself out of it and turned to Sabrina who was watching her curiously.

 

Marinette was surprised to hear nothing of Ladybugs visit to Chloe's house the previous night. She had expected the news to be everywhere, Chloe in the centre of it revelling in the attention. She felt her eyes drifting to the other girl many times throughout the day, somewhere between curiosity and a confusion. She only forced herself to keep her eyes forward when she caught Chloe looking back.

  
At lunch on her way out the door she caught a glimpse of a doodle in the corner of Chloe's notes. A drawing that was either an incomplete Ladybug doodle, or an image of Marinette herself. Her cheeks burned as she met Alya at the door.

 

When Ladybug landed on Chloe's balcony again that night she was already regretting her decision. It was stupid. Reckless. But somehow she couldn't turn back.  
Chloe was up once again, this time a tray of food sat at the foot of her bed as she sat restlessly on the chair, staring out the window. When her eyes landed on Ladybug she perked up, shooting to the door in seconds and dragging her inside once again.

  
“I knew you'd be back!” she squealed, squishing her in an excited hug. “I had the cook make up some food for us just in case. You probably get hungry when you're patrolling all night.”

  
“Oh, thank you...Yeah you get pretty worn out.” She failed to mention that patrols were extremely rare, and she definitely wasn't on one then.

  
Within five minutes they were sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other as they tried the expensive snacks.

  
“How was your day?” Ladybug asked, analyzing a strange substance one of the crackers.

  
“Same as always,” Chloe shrugged carelessly.

  
“Are you feeling better?”

  
“Much better. I don't know what came over me honestly.” It was clear she was embarrassed about her breakdown.

  
“I'm glad your feeling better.”

  
The room was silent as they each chewed on their own snacks. When Chloe spoke again she sounded more hesitant than Ladybug had ever heard her before. “Ladybug?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Do you think... Could I maybe see your yoyo?”

  
It was Ladybugs turn to be hesitant as she met Chloe's hopeful eyes. Slowly she reached to her hip and unhooked the yoyo, holding it before her. Chloe's eyes were glowing with wonder as she stare at the iconic weapon/toy.

  
Ladybug had expected her to greedily snatch it from her hands and start throwing it around, so she was surprised when instead she just stared in wonder. Chloe was being respectful.

  
For some reason this made her heart flutter and she extended her arm in a silent offering. Chloe's eyes widened further, slowly reaching up and plucking the yoyo from her hand.

  
“Wow,” she managed in a dreamy sigh, turning it over in her hand.

  
Ladybug was grateful when she didn't make a single attempt to use the object as it could have been disastrous. Instead Chloe handed it back to her, treating it with the delicacy you might handle a wounded animal with.

  
“Thank you,” she breathed, a genuine smile complimenting her features.

  
Ladybug didn't understand why her cheeks were burning.

  
And why was her heart beating so fast?

  
She was probably just stressed out from having her yoyo handled by someone else.

  
Yep, that's definitely what that was.

 

Marinette had a hard time focusing in class the next day. Alya had quickly given up on trying to snap her out of it, instead taking extra notes for when Marinette was panicking later over missing the lesson. Alya was a true friend.

  
Marinette was fidgeting, legs bouncing, fingers ripping small chunks from her eraser creating a pile on her desk. She shifted between laying her head on the table and staring at the long blonde hair at the front of the room. She was quickly becoming frustrated with herself.

 

Chloe's day wasn't much easier. She could feel Marinette's eyes burning into the back of her head and she longed to ask what exactly her problem was, but when she turned around to do so she caught a glimpse of her expression. She felt the heat rising to her face in seconds and pretended to be distracted with something so she could look away.  
Marinette hadn't been looking at her in anger, distaste, or even jealousy. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she had seen curiosity and.... longing?

  
She spent the remainder of the day staring determinedly forward, yet not really paying attention to the lesson (Not that she ever did).

  
When the day ended Chloe stood in front of the school, delaying her return home for some reason she didn't understand. She watched Marinette as she walked out of the school, Alya by her side. They were talking animatedly about something, Marinette practically bouncing with enthusiasm. For once Chloe didn't scoff or sneer at the sight and instead she felt a laugh bubbling in her chest. She suppressed with all her might as she leaned against the school.

  
When Alya and Marinette went their separate ways, instead of walking back home Marinette turned back to the school. Her eyes wandered until they found Chloe, who was already staring at her.

  
She lifted her hand and waved, smiling brightly, “See you tomorrow Chloe!”

  
Chloe was so shocked she responded purely on instinct, waving back as Marinette turned to make her way down the street. She silently chided herself for making herself look foolish.

  
Once Marinette was out of sight she was finally ready to go home. She found her driver and flopped into the back of the vehicle with a dramatic groan.

 

There was a rare sense of peace in the classroom for the next few weeks. Chloe was mostly keeping to herself. Marinette and her weren't exactly avoiding each other, they were almost always staring at each other, even exchanging glances occasionally- but they never spoke. They seemed to have reached a silent truce. Everyone seemed to notice what was going on. It was becoming very common for them to receive curious stares from their classmates.  
Ladybug also seemed to be maintaining a pattern. Two or three nights a week she could be seen sneaking into Chloe's room, spending a few minutes inside before running off once more.

 

“What's wrong? You seem distracted,” Ladybug asked, sitting on the floor with her back pressed against Chloe's bed.

  
“It's nothing,” Chloe brushed it off.

  
“I've heard that before,” she said, resting her chin on the mattress to get a look at Chloe.

  
“It's just... Well there's this girl...”

  
Ladybug perked up, spinning her body completely to give Chloe all of her attention.

  
“We've hated each other forever, but lately things have been different.”

  
“Different?”

  
“We don't argue- heck we don't even talk anymore. We just... look at each other.”

  
“Well that doesn't sound like such a bad thing.”

  
“I know! I should be relieved,” she sighed, pulling a pillow into her chest, “But I'm not. I know it's dumb but I feel more alone than ever at school.”

  
“Alone?”

  
“I know. It doesn't make any sense. I don't even understand it. It's almost like I-,” she shuddered finishing with a tone of disgust, “Like I miss her.”

  
Ladybug was silent for a while, cheeks bright enough to match her suit as she contemplated what she had heard. “Maybe,” she chose her words carefully, “You could try to be friends?”

  
“Friends?” Chloe scoffed as though it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard, “We could never be friends.”

 

“Why not?”

  
“Because- It's just not- We just can't! She hates me anyway.”

  
“If she didn't hate you would you want to be friends?”

  
Chloe went quiet for a long moment and Ladybug waited patiently. “I guess it wouldn't be horrible.”

  
“Maybe you should talk to her,” Ladybug tried to sound indifferent as she popped a grape in her mouth, “You don't have to make it some huge thing, just try and have a normal conversation. That's how most friendships start.”

 

Marinette wasn't exactly counting on Chloe to initiate a friendly conversation. She was already planning how she would approach her if it took to long. She was taken off guard by Chloe and Sabrina marching straight up to her the next day. Everyone's eyes followed with curiosity and slight worry as the two hadn't argued in weeks.

  
She gave her attention to Chloe, but instead Sabrina was the one to speak as Chloe pretended to be distracted by a poster on the wall.

  
“We're having a slumber party at Chloe's,” she squeaked excitedly placing a fancy invite in front of Marinette, “Can you give this to Alya when she gets here?”

  
“Oh! Sure,” she smiled kindly, curiously opening the page.

  
“It's this Saturday,” Sabrina continued, clearly very excited, “We're going to have so much fun! We're inviting all the girls in class. It was all Chloe's idea!”

  
Marinette looked up at Chloe who was still staring at the wall, an unmistakable blush covering her face.

  
“Thank you for the invite. I'll have to ask my parents but I'd love to come.”

  
“Great!” Sabrina squealed and moved on to pass out the other invites.

  
“What was that all about?” Alya asked as she slid into her seat, watching Sabrina talking animatedly to Rose in the back.

  
“They're having a slumber party.” She slid over Alya's invite still looking over her own where Chloe's unmistakable handwriting had printed out her name.  
“What?” Alya looked certain she had just stumbled into an alternate dimension and Marinette couldn't blame her.

 

“I think we should go. She's trying really hard to be nicer.”

  
“Yeah right. She's probably going to poison us or put snakes in our blankets.”

  
“Let's hope that doesn't happen.”

 

When Marinette knocked on Chloe's door that Saturday she felt more panicked than she had in months. It wasn't like she hadn't been there before, but that had always been as Ladybug. Now she was here as Marinette and she was extremely nervous.

  
Alya stood next to her, having been dragged there by Marinette. She was clearly pouting, but Marinette pretended not to notice.

  
Sabrina answered the door with an excited squeal pulling them both into a tight hug. “I'm so glad you made it!” She led them through the large house to the living room where Chloe sat lazily on the couch reading a magazine. Both girls were already in their pyjamas, as were Marinette and Alya.

  
“We're still waiting on the other girls,” Sabrina explained as the living room was void of any other guests.

  
“I'm sure they'll be here,” Marinette assured noticing the glare on Chloe's face at Sabrina's words.

  
Sensing the tension Sabrina invited them to take a seat and put on a random movie to fill the silence. She was running back and forth between the kitchen bringing in platters of snacks.

  
“Can I help?” she asked as Sabrina carried in a tray of drinks.

  
“Oh, no! I'm fine! Just sit back and enjoy the party!” She was clearly very excited. She wanted it to go well.

  
Mylène arrived next, bringing a batch of homemade cookies that were amazing. She joined them on the couch and they resumed their waiting.

  
After forty-five minutes Sabrina was still optimistic that the others would be arriving. Chloe wasn't so sure. She stormed from the room grumbling something about efforts. With Sabrina otherwise occupied Marinette took the job of following her.

  
She knocked quietly on her bedroom door, preparing to be shouted at.

  
“What?” Chloe snapped ripping the door open. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Marinette.

  
“I just came to see how you were?” she tried to keep her voice strong but it faltered.

  
“I'm fine,” she grumbled, not quite as angry as when she opened the door.

  
“You have a nice room.” she tried to keep the conversation on a positive note.

  
Chloe looked back inside, straightening out as she readied herself for bragging. Her eyes shifted and she deflated once more. “Thanks...”

  
“I'm sure they're coming,” Marinette decided to get to the point, “Rose seemed really excited, and Juleka goes anywhere she goes. And I spoke to Alix and she promised she'd show if her dad said yes.”

  
“It's not like I care. I was just being nice so if they don't come that's their problem. They're missing out.”

  
“They would be.” Marinette agreed, much to Chloe's surprise. “I'm really glad you decided to do this Chloe. I was hoping we could start fresh.”

  
Chloe looked shocked, her entire face consumed in redness (Though Marinette was sure she matched). “I- uh- yes. That would be... good?” She was clearly having trouble with her words.

  
“Good,” Marinette smiled warmly, backing away awkwardly, “You want to go back?”

  
“I'll meet you there.”

 

Rose and Juleka arrived almost twenty minutes later with a box full of board games. Rose and Sabrina displayed them across the floor, chattering excitedly about the activities they wanted to do. Marinette didn't miss the small smile on Chloe's lips as the two girls joined them.

  
“Now we just have to wait for Alix,” Sabrina said checking both girls from her list.

  
“She'll be here soon,” Alya interjected showing a text message from Alix.

  
“Awesome!” Sabrina squealed.

  
Rose was a very genuine and sweet person. She could fill a silence with ease, and soon after her arrival everyone had been pulled into the conversation, laughing and talking with enthusiasm. Even Chloe joined in looking to be genuinely enjoying herself.

  
When Alix arrived the party went into action. They started with the board games and Marinette couldn't remember a time she'd had more fun playing them. There was no lack of food and so they were constantly snacking throughout the night, offering their compliments to Sabrina who had prepared almost everything.

  
At some point they slipped out of the game and wound up gathered around the floor just talking. They told stories and ventured through many topics. Everyone seemed to be welcoming Chloe with open arms, though with some surprise at the lack of rudeness she was displaying. Everyone was having a genuinely good time and Marinette's heart swelled with happiness.

  
Eventually they shifted to Chloe's bedroom where they arranged spare mattresses across the floor to give everyone a space to sleep. They popped in a movie and the marathon began.

  
Marinette was the type to fall asleep first at a sleepover and so she slipped unconscious part way through the second movie. She might have worried about pranks, but she was confident Alya would protect her, and Alya was the type to pull an all nighter every time.

  
In the morning Marinette had to leave pretty early to help out at the bakery. She stood in the doorway with Alya, who was walking home with her, and waved energetically to the other girls.

  
“Thanks for having us,” she smiled at Chloe who shrugged like it was no big deal, “We should do this again. Maybe my house next time?”

  
Everyone echoed their agreements except for Alix who just gave a thumbs up from the counter where she was stuffing a muffin in her mouth.

  
Marinette accepted warm hugs from each of the girls except for Chloe who shifted with uncertainty. Marinette just giggled and pushed herself onto her tip toes, embracing Chloe in a quick hug.

  
“I'll see you on Monday.” She waved energetically as they left the house, Chloe once again a blushing mess as she waved goodbye.

 

Their friendship grew from that day on. Marinette had to initiate any kinds of conversation or friendly interactions for the first few weeks, but soon enough Chloe started inviting her to lunch or asking for opinions on new outfits. Most of the class was confused by the sudden shift in behaviour as the girls all seemed to be welcoming Chloe with open arms. Some were more hesitant than others but soon Chloe was considered a friend among many of them. Marinette even heard stories of her apologizing in her own way.  
Ladybug's visits to Chloe's house decreased and Marinette's increased. Though they were very different people they were becoming quite close. Even Alya had begun to accept Chloe as a friend which Marinette was very surprised about.

  
Best of all, the Akuma appearances had decreased immensely, and though they still appeared they were rarely Chloe's fault.

  
“How come I haven't been to your house yet?” Chloe asked one day at lunch.

  
“I don't know,” Marinette shrugged, “You can come over anytime.”

  
“How about tonight?”

  
“Tonight?” she echoed in surprise, “I mean- Yeah, okay. Tonight.”

  
They walked together at the end of the day, Marinette calling a quick hello to her parents before leading Chloe upstairs.

  
“This is my room,” she gestured as they pushed through the trap door.

  
Chloe looked around, eagerly examining what was Marinette's bedroom. She sat on the end of the Chaise, hands running over the soft material.

  
“It's nice,” she commented.

  
Marinette beamed, “Thanks!”

  
Chloe looked troubled as though she was debating something internally. Marinette took this as her sign to take a seat next to her.

  
“What's wrong?”

  
“Nothing!” When Marinette gave her a doubtful look she sighed and folded in on herself, “Can I ask you something?”

  
“Of course! Anything!”

  
“I mean- It's a stupid question really.”

  
“Go ahead,” Marinette encouraged.

  
Chloe sighed again, arms wrapped around herself showing just how much the question had been bothering her. When she finally spit it out it was rushed and strung together but Marinette could still understand. “Areyouladybug?”

  
Marinette felt herself stiffen, eyes wide with shock and fear.

  
Chloe, noticing this reaction just nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “You are, aren't you?”

  
“How did you know?” She didn't know what came over her. She should have denied any accusations and been more careful in the future.

  
Chloe had a small smile on her lips that she couldn't decipher between bitter or happy. “I mean... the eyes, the hair, your voice. It all adds up. You talk a certain way and you move a certain way.”

  
“I-,” Marinette was in shock, more surprised than Chloe seemed, “I'm sorry...”

  
“For what?” She looked up curiously.

  
“I don't know... For intruding?”

 

“You don't have to apologize.” It was clear then that her smile was genuine. She wasn't angry. “I wanted to thank you.”

  
“I-Really??”

  
“You visiting me as Ladybug was the best thing that ever happened to me. My entire life flipped around because of you.”

  
Marinette's face was darker than Tikki.

  
Unable to form any intelligible words, Marinette opted to tackling the taller girl in a hug. She buried her head in her neck and Chloe reciprocated after a moment of surprise.  
She pulled out of the hug, heart beating rapidly, and before she could say a word Chloe's hands were gripping either side of her face as she pressed their lips together. Her breath hitched in surprise before she realized what had happened. She reciprocated quickly, stopping Chloe from pulling away. Her fingers clasped at the base of her neck, twirling a small piece of hair that had fallen loose from her pony as her eyes fluttered shut.

  
When they did pull away they were both stuttering messes, goofy grins stretching across their cheeks.

  
Neither of them had the bravery to ask what would come next, but both silently hoped it wouldn't be a one time thing. They slipped back into normal conversation at some point as Chloe asked about a particular design Marinette had worked on. Things went back to normal, but Marinette was much more aware of how close they were. The constant red tint of Chloe's skin told her the same could be said for her.

 

Marinette didn't get much sleep that night. She spent the hours recounting everything to Tikki who was flashing between motherly advice and the squealing in excitement. Several times she considered climbing outside and paying a visit to the girl who was keeping her up all night, but each time she decided against it. Now that Chloe knew she was Ladybug things were going to be very different.

  
After many pep talks from her small friend she decided what she wanted. If only she knew how to get it.

  
The next morning her mom became suspicious as Marinette struggled to speak properly, stuttering through most words. Her mind was somewhere else. She dressed more carefully that morning, assuring her hair was placed perfectly. She couldn't do much about the bags under her eyes but otherwise she looked particularly put together that day.  
She held her head high, attempting to gather her confidence as she marched to school. She hadn't expected to find Chloe waiting for her a few blocks from her home.  
“Good morning!” Marinette smiled brightly, her tone a little loud from nerves.

  
Chloe returned the smile and they continued on their way together. Taking a deep breath Marinette reviewed Tikki's encouragements from the night before. She could do this.  
Acting on pure impulse her fingers stretched out beside her, finding Chloe's hand and pulling it into her own. She kept her head forward determinedly, but she saw the surprise on Chloe's face in the corner of her eye. Marinette was relieved when she made no attempt to pull away. Instead, she turned her hand and linked their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! There weren't enough Chlonette fics so I decided to put mine up. Sorry if it's a bit sloppy or out of character, I'm not too experienced in fanfiction. I might do more Chlonette or Alyanette stuff in the future. I'll probably edit this later but for now I just wanted to put it up since season 1 just ended.


End file.
